Salieri's story
by sanjin.grozdanic7
Summary: Before Lost Heaven became battleground between Morello and Salieri, both of them worked together under Don Peppone. Before they were dons, there was only one don. Before killing and greed there was family and honor. But it all came down on it's head and it all started here...


Chapter 1

Date: 1919.

Location: Lost Heaven

Salieri looked down to his pocket watch as the car was passing East Marshall Bridge. It was 5:30 pm, there was 30 minutes to the meeting Salieri thought. Car went at steady speed as Marcelo maneuvered it through heavy traffic.

East Marshall Bridge connected Central Island and Downtown. Central Island was administrative center of Lost Heaven and most people who worked there lived in Downtown which resulted in traffic jam on the bridge every morning and afternoon.

Marcelo was getting more nervous every second. Being just initiated young soldato he feared disappointing Salieri and he some how blamed himself for traffic jam. Thick sweat drops were forming on his forehead. Salieri saw that and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"We still have plenty of time Marcelo relax, there is nothing we can do."

Those words were like cure to the Marcelo. He loosened up a bit but kept his eyes firmly on the road. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

" I'm sorry boss, I mean, what all of these people even want, driving around like this, bah!"

Thick lips again curved into smile. Marcelo was amusing, but what was coming was not even slightly funny.

Don Peppone summoned them to the meeting to resolve troubles between him and Morello. Both of them were caporegimes of Peppone crime family. Morello ran operations in New Ark while Salieri had control in Little Italy. Peppone lived in Corelone hotel and rarely interfered in day to day street business. Many powerful and important city officials and politicians were his frequent guests in hotel. Keeping good relationships with them and enjoying his immense wealth were his main concerns while he let his capos run almost independent business. All would be good if Morello wasn't so aggressive, flashy and too ambitious often causing problems for both Salieri and Peppone. Don tolerated this because Morello was great money maker and leader but Salieri was reaching his breaking point. Newest problem erupted when son of important city official borrowed large sums of money from Salieri's soladots. After he evaded return of money Salieri gave them permission to take it, but when they arrived at his house they found Morello's man there. Morello's goons sent them away claiming that young chap was under their protection. Salieri tried to resolve the problem but when all else failed he complained to Peppone. Now he was going to see Morello face to face.

After they finally got off the bridge traffic became lighter and they arrived in front of the hotel.

"We made it in time boss." Marcelo exclaimed but Salieri didn't answer. Instead he turned to another soldier sitting in the back.

"Luciano you're coming with me. You packing?"

Luciano was a bit surprised by the question. He was very thin with thick black hair combed to the back of his head and thin mustaches. With his fox-like looks he seemed cunning and dishonest but in reality he was Salieri most trusted man.

"Always boss, we expecting trouble?"

"No, but we have to be weary. Marcelo, watch the car will ya?"

"Sure bo-" but before he finished Salieri and Luciano were already outside.

As the pair entered the hotel receptionist jumped from his desk.

"Mr. Salieri welcome, please follow me, Mr. Peppone and Mr. Morello are already waiting for you."

He lead them to the hotel's restaurant and then to Peppone's private table. Peppone rose to welcome Salieri. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were showing signs of drinking.

"Ennio! Welcome! How's it going?"

Peppone shook Salieri's hand cheerfully but Salieri kept his poker face.

"I saw better days Don, Luciano go get yourself something to drink."

Luciano immediately listened to capo's orders and went away.

"Please, sit. Waiter bring Ennio our new whiskey", waiter nodded and went to fetch te drink "C'mon Ennio what's with your face? Huh? Listen, I got this great Canadian whiskey yesterday and believe me, when you try it you won't be able to stop, ain't that right Morello?"

Morello smiled and seemed to be in good mood. This confused Salieri, because Morello only smiled when he was winning.

No, impossible, Don won't back him up -Salieri thought.

Waiter came with whiskey, sat It onto the table and took Salieri's coat and hat.

Restaurant was almost deserted only for several tables which were filled with Peppone's man.

Taking a sip of whiskey Salieri looked Don straight in the eyes.

" I don't want to break your good mood Don, but I believe we have business to attend to."

Peppone filled himself yet another glass, opened his metal cigarette case and took one out. His right thumb fiercely stroke the lighter as hi lit his cigar. Taking one drag he started is monologue.

"You both know why I called you. I ain't going to lie to you I hate this kind of bullshit. We should all stick together and make money but it seems that every so often you two have to start some bullshit. I'm getting old an tired and I just want to enjoy. I spent almost 40 fucking years trying to get where I am now and I ain't gonna let it be ruined. So listen to me," as he said that he shifted more to Salieri. Taking a drag from big,fat cuban cigar Salieri looked at Morello. Bastard was smiling again. His heart sank. This only meant one thing, Don will back up Morello.

"Ennio you're reasonable guy, you have to understand me. That kid that owes your guys money is a piece of shit. But you know who took that shit? If we get in trouble with his father a lot of things might go wrong and frankly I think it doesn't pay out to start any kind of trouble over some petty debt. That bastard came here threatening me when your guys came to his house. He said that Morello saved his son from being killed but he will fuck us all if we don't back off and unfortunately for us his threats are not empty. So Ennio forget about that and move on, okay?"

Salieri put out his cigar in ashtray. It was being pressed with such force that it didn't resemble cigar anymore.

" Don, just tell me two things. First, what will I tell my man, and second what his soldiers were doing there in the first place."

Canadian whiskey was taking it's toll and irritation was evident on Peppone's face.

"Look you're smart, you'll figure it out. Besides they make that kind of money in week or two. It's no big deal. And for your other question I think Morello can answer that."

Don's hand showed on Morello who upon hearing his name jerked violently. For the first time in the meeting he spoke.

" Of course. I know that kid and his father. Frankly sometimes I scratch his back and he scratches mine. You now how it is. Well one day he calls me and says that some man want to get his son for owning them money and asks me if I can protect him. So I send my guys there and what do ya' know it's your soldatos. I tried to resolve this in a nice way but you kept coming and he lost it, came down here and said a lot of crap. Now we all in deep shit because you don't know how politics work-"

"Don't fuckin preach me Morello!" Salieri yelled angrily.

Both of them jumped to their feet and dark figures from surrounding tables sprang reaching inside their coats.

"Everybody calm down! Fuck!" Don's voice brought down the tension. He spoke fast and even more irritated.

"Ennio, Morello is right. He have to be good with those guys because they let us do our business. If that means licking their feet sometimes, fine. I spent whole life making this and I won't let it all down the toilet for some little prick who doesn't know how to gamble. You fucking forget that this kid exists,okay? Solve the issue with your guys any fucking way you like. I made my decision and it stays that way." He tumbled back into his chair, and waved to waiter to bring more whiskey.

"Now please leave, I'm fucking tired."

And so for the first time Salieri doubted Don Peppone.


End file.
